Múltiples sorpresas para un día especial
by Magguie Aino
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra alegre Mina pero este no sera un cumpleaños como cualquier otro este en especial estará lleno de muchas sorpresas para ella que alegraran su vida.


**MUY BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES O NOCHES DEPENDIENDO DEL HORARIO CLARO ESTA A LOS QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO JEJEJEJE BUENO COMO SABRÁN HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRA QUERIDA MINA Y LA VERDAD QUISE HACER UN ONE SHOT DE ELLA PARA NO QUEDARME ATRÁS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO PARA USTEDES ESTE OS SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA NAIARA MOON QUIEN ME AYUDO SIENDO MI BETA Y BUENO SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS QUE EMPIECE EL ESPECTÁCULO.**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y YO SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES COMO MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO**

La noche había acabado y el sol se empezaba a asomar por la ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, pero este, no era un día cualquiera ya que para una hermosa rubia era un día muy especial, y lo que ella no sabía era que sería un día lleno de sorpresas.

Mina se encontraba recostada en su cama disfrutando lo confortable que se sentía en esta hasta que un ruido estruendoso proveniente de la planta baja la despertó abruptamente llamando fuertemente su atención, así que frustrada por no poder seguir soñando se levantó de su cama decidida a darle su merecido a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño, pero a la hora de girar la perilla para salir de su habitación otro ruido más fuerte que el anterior la hizo detenerse de inmediato para pensar mejor las cosas _-¿Y si es un ladrón?_- Pensó la rubia temerosa mientras agarraba algo con que golpear al posible ladrón, cuando cogió el primer objeto que tenía entre sus manos agarró la perilla nuevamente.

La giró con mucho cuidado para no hacer algún ruido y abrió la puerta, poco a poco fue asomando su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie, así que cuando se aseguró de esto salió rápidamente con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban mientras agarraba fuertemente el objeto con el cual se defendería sobre su pecho, en su rostro se podía ver claramente el miedo y el nerviosismo, por lo que tragó grueso y trató de infundirse valor bajando lentamente por las escaleras, pero nuevamente escuchó algunos ruidos los cuales provenían de sala.

Sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por los oídos se dirigió lenta y sigilosamente a la sala, pero antes de ingresar a ella se puso de espaldas contra la pared tratando de formular mil posibilidades de atrapar o por lo menos ahuyentar al ladrón -_vamos Mina tú puedes solo es un ladrón, ya has enfrentado muchos demonios así que un ladrón no es nada_ - se decía así misma respirando hondamente – volvió a respirar varias veces y asegurándose que no tropezaría con nada agarró con fuerza el objeto que tenía en las manos y dándose vuelta ingresó al salón.

- ¡Arriba las manos!- gritó con fuerzas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había ningún ladrón si no que los ruidos que había escuchado eran de su fiel amigo Artemis el cual daba saltitos por toda la sala quejándose mientras agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Artemis! Me diste un susto enorme pensé que eras un ladrón - alzó la voz alterada agarrándose su pecho y a la vez reprendía a su amigo quien al escuchar a su amiga se dejó de agarrar la cabeza dejando a la vista un gran chichón en ella.

- Discúlpame no fue esa mi intención_ se excusó el gatito con las orejas agachadas y lagrimones surcando sus pequeños ojos ya que tenía un gran dolor a causa del gran golpe que traía en su cabeza.

- ¡Por Dios casi te hago daño! Y ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Artemis vio cómo su amiga se expresaba sobre actuadamente pasando a la preocupación.

- ¡¿No me digas?! Pues sí que hubieras ahuyentado al ladrón con ese terrible, feroz y voraz osito de peluche - se expresó sarcásticamente.

- Ya cállate Artemis, déjame en paz, no tenía nada más a la mano_ se quejó al ver como en solo un segundo comenzó a reírse de ella.

- Perdóname…pero… fue… muy gracioso _ entre risas Artemis se defendía.

- Por cierto me puedes decir ¿Qué fueron los ruidos de hace rato? Y no me has dicho ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en la cabeza? _ preguntó con incertidumbre causando que la risa de su minino amigo cesara repentinamente.

- Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que…_ sus nervios lo traicionaban sin ser capaz de articular una palabra.

-Y bien, quiero una respuesta Artemis_ puso sus brazos en jarra esperando esa respuesta del felino quien suspiraba resignado por no poder ocultárselo a su dueña.

- Está bien, ya voy, toma asiento _ la rubia asintió y guardó silencio para que le terminara de contar.

-Tú sabes que el día de ayer las chicas te celebraron una fiesta por tu cumpleaños porque el día de hoy estarían demasiado ocupadas y no podrían verte.

- Así es Artemis me encantó la fiesta, me consintieron mucho, bailamos hasta mas no poder, me dedicaron muchas palabras hermosas hasta me hiciste llorar con tu discurso Artemis y por ultimo me dieron muchos regalos_ dijo Mina con una sonrisa al recordar como todo lo que pasó al día anterior, si bien le habían celebrado su cumpleaños el día ayer porque le dijeron que estarían todas muy ocupadas y no podrían dejar las cosas qué tenían que hacer para después, no dejaba de sentirse un poco triste y desanimada ya que estaría un poco sola este día.

- Ese es el problema yo ayer no te regalé nada porque aún estaba terminando de hacerte tú regalo y hoy en la mañana cuando lo terminé me di cuenta de que no lo había envuelto, y me acordé que en el cumpleaños de Amy te había sobrado algo de envoltorio para regalo así que me subí al mueble donde lo tenías guardado en una caja, pero me resbalé y tiré unas cosas de la repisa, y cuando por fin estaba llegando a la caja me resbalé nuevamente pero cuando creí llegar a salvo al suelo rompí por accidente tu trofeo de voleibol con mi cabeza , lo siento _ por fin terminó de hablar estaba esperando una buena llamada de atención, pero en lugar de eso recibió una tierna caricia en su cabecita por parte de su amiga.

- Artemis no te preocupes por esas cosas lo bueno es que no te pasó nada peor, lo que cuentan son las intenciones que tuviste pensando en mi pero dime ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estás enojada conmigo? ¿No te importa que no esté envuelto? - preguntó desesperado con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Claro que no estoy enojada contigo te perdonaré ya que soy muy piadosa, además no me importa que el regalo no este envuelto creo que lo que cuenta es la intención - le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias – esbozó una sonrisa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No al contrario Artemis gracias a ti por estar aquí conmigo y por darme ese detalle y más si tú lo hiciste.

Artemis agradecido por las palabras de Mina fue en busca del obsequio para ella y se lo dio, Mina al ver el regalo de su amigo se sorprendió mucho, él le había hecho una pulsera de plata con piedras transparentes incrustadas de un color muy hermoso, pero la más grande de ellas tenia tallado en su interior el signo de venus cosa que le fascinó a su amiga.

- Gracias Artemis esta hermosa, me encanta- tomó al gatito en brazos dándole barias vueltas de la emoción.

- Qué bueno que te gustara _ respondió el pobre de Artemis que estaba en el sillón con las cuatro patitas hacia arriba y con espirales en sus ojos a causa de tanta vuelta.

- Me encantó muchas gracias, bueno ya que hoy que es mi cumpleaños y no hay ningún pendiente ¿Por qué no salimos al parque Artemis? - la rubia se dirigió a su amigo pero antes de que este contestara el teléfono de la casa sonó.

- ¿Sí diga?

- Buenos días ¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Aino Minako?- voz de mujer.

- Si habla ella, ¿Qué es lo que desea?

- Bueno le hablamos de la televisora vía láctea para comunicarle que ya puede venir por los resultados de su audición.

-Muchas gracias por la información señorita- Mina colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasó Mina? –preguntó Artemis algo desconcertado por el repentino cambio de su actitud.

-Cambio de planes Artemis_ Mina estaba muy seria.

-¡Por todos los cielos Mina! Me estas asustando ¿Me quieres decir por qué estás así?

-Ya tienen listos los resultados de mi audición y me pidieron que fuera a recogerlos.

-¿Y por eso estás así de tensa?

- Estoy muy nerviosa Artemis ¿Y si no les gustó mi actuación?

- Entonces serían los más ciegos del mundo, créeme todo saldrá muy bien no te preocupes Mina debes confiar más en ti –le dio valor.

- Si tienes razón Artemis di lo mejor de mí y si no les gusto pues ya habrá más audiciones verdad –comentó ella algo decaída mientras le acariciaba la cabecita al gato.

- Así se habla, esa es la Mina que conozco, pero más te vale que te apures porque ya es algo tarde.

- Tienes toda la razón tengo que llegar en cuarenta cinco minutos, así que ahora vengo tengo que embellecerme- Mina se dirigió a Artemis con un beso lanzado al aire guiñándole un ojo.

Después de que Mina saliera de la ducha tomó de su armario la ropa que llevaría, se vistió y se maquilló, cuando finalizó salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja para tomar un ligero desayuno junto con Artemis. Tomo una lata de atún y se la dio a Artemis mientras ella se preparaba un emparedado de jamón con queso.

- Mina y tus papas no te han hablado por teléfono para felicitarte.

- No Artemis, lo más seguro es que hablen por la noche o hasta el día de mañana recuerda que Londres tiene otro horario, además ellos están muy ocupados - Artemis al escuchar a su acompañante pudo notar la tristeza que reflejaba no solo en su voz si no en su mirada, así que para no hacerla sentir peor decidió no seguir hablando.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar ella lavó los trastes que ocupó y lavándose rápidamente los dientes se fue junto con Artemis a la televisora vía láctea, cuando por fin pudo llegar se dirigió hacia las oficinas mientras que Artemis la esperaba en la entrada escondido en unos arbustos, de pronto recibió una llamada de parte de las chicas.

- Artemis ¿Qué tal te va con Mina?

- Todo va muy bien Rei de hecho hoy en la mañana ella misma me invitó a salir al parque, yo pensé que se quedaría en casa deprimida pero no fue así

-Y ¿Estás seguro qué no está algo triste?

-Ahora que lo dices Amy, esta mañana cuando le pregunté sobre sus padres se puso nostálgica.

-Pobre, pero todo lo que estamos haciendo valdrá la pena.

-Si Lita todo valdrá la pena, Serena me llamó hace un momento y me comentó que Haruka, Michiru y ella ya están en el aeropuerto solo falta esperar a que lleguen.

-Qué bien Luna, oye Artemis entonces ¿En estos momentos estas con ella en el parque?-

- De hecho Rei hoy en la mañana cuando me estaba comentando el ir al parque le llamaron por teléfono de la televisora vía láctea para decirle que hoy podía recoger los resultados de su audición

-¡Qué bien!_ gritaron todas emocionadas

- Si pero Mina estaba muy nerviosa porque tenía miedo que no lo lograra, me tengo que ir chicas ahí viene Mina- cortó de inmediato la comunicación y salió de su escondite.

-Y bien Mina que te dijeron -empezó la conversación Artemis una vez que no había nadie a la redonda.

-Artemis… yo… yo no… - Mina quien venía como zombi apenas y se podía comunicar.

- ¿Tú no que Mina? ¡Habla! Me estas asustando no me digas que no pasaste la audición- Artemis expresó con preocupación al ver a su amiga en ese estado jamás la había visto así de esa manera por lo tanto estaba pensándolo peor.

- Artemis uno de mis más grandes sueños… Mina con dificultad podía hablar y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos celestes asustando más a su pequeño amigo.

- Tranquila Mina, todo está bien…- de pronto Mina interrumpió abruptamente a su acompañante.

- No Artemis nada está bien ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque todo está perfecto- Artemis al escuchar esto se desconcertó aún más.

- No te entiendo ¿Quieres explicarte de una vez por todas?

- ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Artemis uno de mis más grandes sueños acaba de dar comienzo, fui aceptada, dentro de un mes empiezan las grabaciones de mi primera novela_ expresó realmente emocionada abrazándolo efusivamente.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- Artemis seguía sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que me toco el papel protagónico! ¡El protagónico! ¡Ya hasta firme el contrato y me dieron el libreto! - Mina le recalcó aun sin poder creerlo abrasando nuevamente a Artemis que gustosamente respondió al abrazo ya que él había visto como su amiga se había esforzado mucho.

-Qué tal si vamos a celebrar esto con un rico helado Artemis.

-¡Claro que sí!.

Mina y Artemis muy felices por el triunfo de la rubia se dirigieron a la heladería que estaba enfrente del parque número diez, cuando obtuvieron su helado los dos se fueron para un lugar más calmado y menos habitado a terminarse su helado, pero cuando estaban a punto de acabárselo Mina recibió una llamada.

- ¿Si diga?

-Mina tienes que venir al templo.

- ¿Qué pasó Serena?- inquirió preocupada por el tono de alerta con el que la había llamado su amiga.

- Es Rei, yo vine a su casa después de haber llegado de visitar a mi prima enferma y cuando llegué al templo la encontré inconsciente, ya llamé a las demás pero tu casa está más cerca y…- Serena no pudo seguir hablando porque Mina ya había cortado la llamada así que guardó su celular y se dirigió junto a las demás.

- Ahí viene no tardará en llegar así que todos a sus puestos- ordenó Serena mientras ella salía a recibirla.

.

.

.

Mina iba corriendo por las calles siendo seguida por su fiel amigo en dirección a el templo, la verdad era que estaba bastante asustada de que algo muy malo le hubiese pasado a su amiga, así que cuando escuchó a Serena decir que Rei estaba inconsciente no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo siendo seguida por Artemis, al cual mientras corrían le había explicado lo que a su amiga le había pasado, ella seguía corriendo y cuando por fin pudo llegar a las escaleras las fue subiendo con destreza de dos en dos hasta que agotada llegó a su destino encontrándose de frente con su amiga.

- Mina que bueno que llegas perdón por interrumpirte y más que es tu cumpleaños- se excusó con evidente preocupación Serena.

- No te preocupes Serena cualquier cosa relacionada a ustedes en más importante que comer un helado ¿Dónde está Rei?_ insistió con preocupación.

- Esta adentro.

-Mina rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y cuando la abrió.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Cuando Mina estaba entrando y escuchó que le gritaban ¡Sorpresa! Se impresionó bastante estaba totalmente impresionada, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus amigas le habían hecho.

- Perdón por haberte traído de esa forma Mina pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se acercó Serena y abrazó a su amiga la cual seguía parada sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando a aquí? ¿Qué es esto? se supone que ustedes estarían ocupadas el día de hoy, además ayer celebramos mi cumpleaños_ Mina se expresaba con mucho asombro.

- Bueno lo de ayer digamos que fue una fiesta privada ya sabes entre amigas.

- Así es como acaba de decir Rei esa fue como una fiesta privada además que también era una pequeña distracción_ Lita le brindó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que una distracción?

-Bueno Mina creo que para que no te caigas de la impresión por la siguiente sorpresa primero deberíamos tomar asiento _ Amy le dijo esto a su estupefacta amiga y mientras tomaban asiento Serena le vendaba los ojos.

- Pero ¿Por qué me vendan los ojos?- se quejó.

-Digamos que es para que te lleves una buena sorpresa-con gracia y misterio término de contar Rei.

-¡Mas! Pero…

- No protestes créeme que te gustara el regalo o más bien los regalos_ dijo Serena mientras que Lita hacía pasar la sorpresa. Cuando la sorpresa estuvo ya lista las chicas sonrieron complacidas ya que éste regalo que le tenían, haría a su amiga sentirse más que agradecida.

- Bien Mina ¿Estas lista?

-Claro que si Amy-

Cuando Amy le quitó la venda de los ojos a Mina y ella vio su sorpresa se tapó la boca y rompió en llanto de la emoción que le causaron, aun sin creerlo y completamente conmovida se dirigió rápidamente a sus padres brindándoles un gran y efusivo abrazo, las demás al ver este acto tan hermoso solo sonreían complacidas.

- Papá, Mamá que alegría tenerlos acá- Mina se dirigía a sus padres una vez calmada.

- La verdad es que te extrañábamos mucho, hace unos días teníamos planeado venir pero tus amigas decidieron que te diéramos una sorpresa y pues aquí estamos-terminó de contar el señor Aino.

- Muchas gracias amigas me encantó la sorpresa- Mina les brindó un abrazo en agradecimiento.

- Pero eso no es todo mi querida amiga-rompiendo el abrazo la rubia del lazo escuchó con curiosidad a Serena.

-¡¿Qué hay más?!- preguntó con asombro mientras que a su espalda estaban unas viejas amigas.

-Así es porque no te das la vuelta para que veas tu otro regalo.

Mina se dio la vuelta y al ver que se trataba de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru las fue a abrazar cariñosamente.

- Chicas no saben la alegría que me da que estén aquí.

-No tienes por qué darlas Mina –Michiru habló por todas.

La rubia más que agradecida se dirigió nuevamente a Serena, Rei, Lita y Amy.

- Chicas no tengo con que agradecerles la verdad es que me sorprendí muchísimo- Expresó con entusiasmo.

- Bueno nosotras sabemos cómo nos puedes pagar- Lita respondió alegre mientras veía de reojo a las demás.

- ¿A si?

- Si -respondió Amy.

-¿Por qué no nos dices cuales fueron los resultados de tu audición?

-Chicas ante ustedes esta la próxima protagonista de la telenovela "Te deseo amar"- al escuchar esto todos los presentes gritaron de la felicidad y de la emoción, por fin su amiga estaba cumpliendo una de sus más grandes sueños y eso los ponía más que felices.

-¡Qué bien amiga! por fin cumplirás tu sueño pero por qué no empezamos la fiesta y celebramos esta gran noticia -exclamó con energía Serena haciendo que los presentes obedecieran sus órdenes, pero Mina se estaba preguntando como es que sus amigas se habían enterado que hoy le habían dado los resultados de su audición, de pronto cayó en cuenta que Artemis había sido el único que sabía así que dándose cuenta de que su felino amigo también estaba al pendiente de lo de su fiesta, se acercó a él y sin que nadie los escuchara le dijo:

-Eres un pequeño tramposo y chismoso Artemis, pero muchas gracias por todo- el gato solo le vio con cariño y se dirigió con ella a la sala con los demás para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Cuando la Noche había caído Mina y la fiesta había llegado a su fin Mina se dirigió casa sola ya que sus papás le habían dicho que pasarían esa noche en el hotel, pero que el resto del fin de semana se la pasarían a gusto en familia, a ella se le había hecho muy extraño el que sus papás se negaran a ir con ella a casa después de todo era casa de ellos también pero había sido tanta la negativa de ir con ella que se terminó por rendir, además no podía olvidar como sus amigas le decían que ellas cuidarían de Artemis ya que también él se había negado a ir con ella.

No sabía por qué pero estaba segura que algo se traían entre manos sus amigas, porque simplemente se habían comportado muy extrañas como si supieran algo ,así que ya agotada de recordar eso sacó las llaves de su casa y las metió como pudo a la cerradura de la puerta ya que tenía las manos ocupadas de regalos, cuando por fin cedió la cerradura abrió la puerta he ingresó a su casa, en el momento en el que entró dejo tiradas las cosas en el suelo y encendió la luz, pero a la hora de hacerlo se llevó tremenda sorpresa y la causa era que ahí frente a ella había muchos arreglos de rosas blancas y anaranjadas adornando cada parte de su casa, pero algo llamo fuertemente su atención podía ver que había un camino de globos flotando los cuales decían "léeme" y en el hilo de cada uno de ellos estaba envuelto un pequeño trozo de papel ,así que sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando los regalos en el suelo tomo la primera nota del globo y la comenzó a leer:

"_Hoy es un día muy especial porque a través del tiempo y del espacio tu hermosura no deja de cautivarme, por más que quiera negarlo mi corazón no deja de latir cada vez que pienso en ti"_

_Ve a los siguientes globos._

Al leer esto Mina, con curiosidad e incertidumbre tomo la nota que provenían de los demás globos y cada vez que avanzaba el poema tomaba forma.

"_Todo el tiempo que estuve apartado de tú lado me hizo sentir la soledad en carne propia, un vacío inmenso se alojó en mi alma y mi corazón lloraba de angustia al no tenerte cerca lloraba lágrimas de sangre por tu ausencia_"

.

.

.

"_Pronto me di cuenta que por más que quisiera tus ojos azules los cuales me dejaban ver lo puro de tu alma y tú sonrisa tan cálida simplemente terminaban por doblegarme_"

.

.

.

"_Yo no soy un gran poeta para expresar lo que siento pero te estoy agradecido ya que gracias a ti_"

.

.

.

"_Pude contraer esta enfermedad que ni la misma muerte puede curar gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar_"

.

.

.

"_Por ti es que vine desde lejos como una estrella fugaz cruzando galaxias enteras y fronteras a la par_"

.

.

.

"_Estando aquí frente a ti puedo ver que mi corazón no estaba equivocado y que al final yo me termine enamorando_"

.

.

.

"_Hoy que cumples años te quiero felicitar y espero de todo corazón que cumplas muchos años más_"

.

.

.

Mina al terminar de leer quedó maravillada por las hermosas palabras que estaban plasmadas en aquellas notas, realmente la habían cautivado y sin saber por qué ella solo pudo sentir como poco a poco una calidez muy conocida se empezaba a alojar fuertemente en su pecho, esa calidez simplemente la hacía sentir muy bien, pero ella sabía que este no era el momento para sentirse de esa manera, lo que realmente la tenía intrigada era saber quién había sido el autor de tan hermoso detalle, quién había sido capaz de escribirle a ella esas palabras y quién se había tomado la molestia de regalarle tantas flores, pero algo que venía escrito en el poema había captado su atención, ella creía saber quién era el autor de todo y una pequeña esperanza comenzó a albergar su corazón, pero sabía que eso era imposible así que con una gran tristeza desecho esa idea.

De pronto algo captó nuevamente su atención, unas luces tenues estaban iluminando el lugar cerca de donde estaba así que curiosa fue a ver de donde provenían, cuando ella llegó al origen de la luz, quedó maravillada frente a ella estaba un gran camino hecho de pétalos de rosa blanca siendo bellamente iluminados por unas velas con aroma a vainilla de color naranja, dándole un toque muy romántico y cálido incitándola a seguir, ella no sabía si debería continuar su cabeza se negaba rotundamente a continuar pero su corazón le incitaba a seguir adelante, así que quitándose la inseguridad de por medio y haciéndole caso a su corazón empezó a caminar lentamente, poco a poco pudo darse cuenta que este la estaba llevando a el jardín y también pudo apreciar que alguien la estaba esperando al final.

Lamentablemente ella no podía visualizar bien a la persona que estaba al final esperándola con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, simplemente las luces de las velas no alcanzaban a reflejar muy bien de quien se trataba, así que hecha un manojo de nervios y con su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que al fin pudo estar frente a el autor de todo lo que la estaba rodeando.

-Bue…buenas noches, disculpa mi pregunta pero quisiera saber si tú fuiste el que me regalo todas esas rosas, si tú fuiste el que escribió todas esas hermosas frases que venían atadas a cada globo y tú fuiste el que coloco este espectacular camino de pétalos de rosa para mí - preguntó agolpada mente y con nerviosismo, pero el sujeto que estaba enfrente y al cual no le podía ver el rostro ya que las luces no lo alcanzaban a reflejar simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo dándolo así una respuesta positiva a ella.

-Pues la verdad te agradezco mucho me encantó todo lo que me diste pero de verdad quisiera saber ¿Quién es el autor de tan hermosos detalles para con mi persona? Realmente me intriga saber ¿A quién me estoy dirigiendo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Realmente ¿Te conozco? -Ella sabía que eran demasiadas preguntas pero quería saber todo de una vez y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, la verdad era que su alma pertenecía a alguien que hace algunos años se había ido lejos muy lejos de su lado y que lo más seguro es que no volvería, pero aun así no podía dejar de amarlo nunca podría olvidarlo no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de él, pero simplemente su corazón ya no le pertenecía su corazón ya tenía otro dueño y aunque le gustó bastante el regalo que le acababan de dar y sabía que el chico frente a ella le declararía su amor lamentablemente no podía corresponderle como él quisiese.

- Valla son demasiadas preguntas – _esa voz pensó Mina_- La verdad es que si me conoces y muy bien, además creo que esos detalles son insignificantes ya que tú te mereces mucho más que eso –_no puede ser, esa voz la conozco, esa voz es de él pensó Mina con sorpresa_- y bueno mi nombre es Yaten- por fin pudo dar el joven su identidad haciendo que Mina quedara con la boca abierta y lágrimas comenzaran a surcar sus hermosos ojos celestes.

- ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿No es otra ilusión mía verdad? Dios ¡Eres tú!- Mina lloraba sin control muchos sentimientos la estaban agolpando y pensaba que era una ilusión, pero se pudo darse cuenta que no lo era. Así que al final se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Yaten también entre lágrimas recibía el abrazo tratándole de brindar así mayor seguridad.

- ¿Ya no te iras verdad? Dime que no Yaten porque no soportaría que te fueras yo… yo también te amo por favor no me dejes creo que no soportaría una segunda partida - expresaba entre lágrimas desesperadas haciendo que el chico se le rompiera el corazón de tan solo verla de esa manera, pero al escuchar de la propia boca de su pequeña revoltosa que también lo amaba una sonrisa enorme se le formó en su rostro mientras lágrimas de felicidad fluían desde sus vivaces ojos verdes.

-Mina si vine hasta aquí fue por ti y nada más por ti, porque te amo con locura y porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, no voy a regresar, no me apartare de tu lado jamás Mina, así que no te preocupes por eso, porque será muy difícil que te deshagas de mi - le decía tomándola por sus hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos quedando completamente hipnotizado.

- Yaten- pronunció su nombre con esperanzas renovadas mientras se perdía en la profundidad los ojos de su amado, poco a poco con la tenue luz de la luna y de las velas los dos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta formar con sus labios un beso tierno, puro, inocente y casto cargado de deseos y futuras promesas albergándoles esperanza y paz a sus vidas.

**FIN**

**BIEN SI LEYERON HASTA AQUÍ QUIERE DECIR QUE SI LES GUSTO LA LECTURA POR LO TANTO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES ESPERO QUE EN VERDAD LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO OS LO HICE CON TODO EL CORAZÓN Y BUENO SI USTEDES GUSTAN LES AGRADECERÍA QUE SE PACEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y SI QUIEREN PUEDEN BUSCARME POR FACEBOOK COMO MAGGUIE AINO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS ESO ME ANIMARÍA MUCHO BIEN LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO APRETADOS JEJEJE CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS EH ;)**


End file.
